


Five drabbles: yeah i know they're not related to the songs. i don't care.

by PhantomFlutist



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, a single swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/pseuds/PhantomFlutist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I needed writing mojo and I hadn't posted anything at all for a very long time, so I did that ipod shuffle thingie. Some of them sort of reference the actual songs, and others go entirely on the title. That DBSK song is from the CD for one of their concert tours and the entire thing is just random video game noises, but I told myself I couldn't skip any, so there you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Killer – VIXX (Ravi/Hongbin)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I put all of these in the summary. But I also wanted to share that I'm trying very hard to do more writing and post more fic. I have like 30 WIPs (or something, I didn't actually count) and I need to start finishing things and cleaning out those folders. So there will be more, hopefully by next week. Sorry, please enjoy, I'll stop talking.

Probably his favorite thing about her is that she’s gorgeous _and_ terrifying. Sure, lots of women are beautiful, and much fewer are highly skilled assassins, but very few of those assassins are also drop-dead stunning even while throttling a man with their thighs.  
  
She drops the body to the floor and dismounts his shoulders in mid-air, and Wonshik is caught staring. It’s not like he had anything important to be doing—he’s still strapped to this chair, after all—but he starts to blush anyway.  
  
Hongbin’s lipstick and eyeliner aren’t even smudged, despite the fact that she head-butted at least one of the men holding Wonshik captive. She examines her nails—not a chip on them—and then gives Wonshik a smug smirk. “Miss me?”


	2. Super Hero – VIXX (Leo-centric)

This should be easier, he thinks. He’s a super hero, and everyone thinks he’s perfect, and doing this should be easy. But Taekwoon has never found anything harder, because he doesn’t think he’s deserving of this recognition.  
  
“Breath-taking and fantastic” is surely an apt description of their lives, but Taekwoon still feels like the awkward kid who only felt at home on the soccer field. He sings and dances and pushes himself harder and longer than he ever has in his life, even when he was on the national team. But no matter what he does, what face he puts on, he’s still Taekwoon—insecure, uncertain, unconvinced of his skill or talent or whatever they’re calling it this week.  
  
“Super Hero” they’re calling it, but Taekwoon just feels like a fraud.


	3. SUNNY – Super Junior (past!Sungmin/Sunny, Sungmin/Sa Eun)

When they were dating, it felt like the best thing ever. And yeah, they were stupidly in love and it was easy to forget about the cameras and the rumors and everything else that tended to cause problems when you were a celebrity dating another celebrity.  
  
In hindsight, writing a song for her was probably the wrong move. Putting her _actual_ name in it was an even worse move. And they played it off as nothing and told people it was a joke, but that hurt her more than telling the truth probably would have. He will never stop regretting how it happened.  
  
He learned after that, and the next time he decided to date another celebrity he was a lot more careful. So careful, in fact, that no one suspected a thing until they were announcing their wedding. And Sungmin has never been happier than he is with Sa Eun, and he doesn’t regret his past relationships because they got him here, to her.


	4. Happiness – DBSK (gen, ot5)

Real happiness is being together. The things you have, the things you do, all of that sort of goes away after a while. You forget things, you lose things, you give things away. And when all is said and done and your possessions stop mattering, you realize that the only thing that ever really mattered was the people you were with. The people you loved, the people who loved you, the people who maybe weren’t so important, and yes, even the people you never wanted to look at again. Things and deeds aside, it was the people in their lives that shaped them the most.  
  
And whether they split in two, whether they came back together as a whole again, they’d had each other once, and that could never be taken away from them.


	5. Ain’t it fun – Paramore (VIXX, gen)

This shouldn’t be something that he enjoys, probably. Hakyeon presses his nails into his palms and reminds himself that he’s an adult, that laughing at someone else’s misfortune is not okay. _This is childish,_ he reminds himself, and rushes to tell off his students. _You’re a shit person,_ he reminds himself, reaching out to help up the student that was being made fun of.  
  
The student doesn’t look at Hakyeon as he brushes dirt off his clothes and bends to pick up the books he dropped when he fell. Hakyeon definitely did not laugh when the boy fell because he was reading while walking and missed the last step at the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
“You okay?” Hakyeon asks. The boy’s tie declares he’s a first-year, and his nametag says ‘Han Sanghyuk.’  
  
“I’m fine,” the kid replies, and his smile is brilliant when he looks up.  
  
This is why Hakyeon became a teacher.


End file.
